


In His Name

by Tigertarkla45



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertarkla45/pseuds/Tigertarkla45
Summary: Remedy Shepard, Dennis Shepard's twin sister takes up the fight against the reapers after her brother dies on the Normandy SR1.This is more of a short collection of scenes than any real story because of reasons.
Relationships: Kaiden Alenko/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Shepard.” 

The sound of her last name makes her flinch but she relaxes when she realizes it had just come from the news kiosk. Another tribute to the great Shepard. She watches the images flash across the screen. A man in military uniform, a medal ceremony, the aftermath of the attack on the citadel. The last one, his service photo. She reaches out, touching his face. She pushes away the sharp knife of grief. She misses him, her brother, her best friend, her protector. She glances up and catches her reflection in the smooth reflective surface behind the kiosk. Her twin. She draws the hood of her jacket further over her head, it was up to her now, she wouldn't let his death end his mission. The reapers would be stopped. 

“Cerebus, Remi? You know Shepard would not approve.”

“I think I knew my brother better than you did Jeff. I know he wouldn't approve but I don't have the luxury of Alliance rank and being a council Spectre at my disposal. Cerberus has resources and they are willing to let me use them.”

“What do they want in return?”

“You, and as much of the old team as possible.”

“Liara?”

“No, not her, not after what she tried to do. She loved him too much.”

“She still hasn't forgiven you?”

“I couldn't let her do it. He would have hated it, would have hated her in return.”

“Does Cerebus know that it was your strike team that destroyed the body?”

“There was no team. I have a history of insubordination with catastrophic results.” 

“And you're hoping they don't see past your supposed incompetence to the true intent beneath?”

“They are getting desperate. You've heard about the collectors right. Cerebus needs to exploit the Alliance's inaction in order to garner support for their cause. You and I both know the Alliance won't move quickly enough on this and my sources tell me that the collectors have some connection to the reapers and I intend to find out what it is.” 

“Sources?” 

“Shadow broker, or whatever Liara can get from them.” 

“Does she know your skimming information from her?”

“If she doesn't, she's not half as smart as I know she is. She's letting me for now, leftover loyalty to my brother.”

“That's what Cerebus is hoping for, leftover loyalty to bring the others on board. Do you think it will actually work?”

“Is it working on you?”

“I don't think I count, I was your friend first after all. Besides, I'm getting bored flying freighters.”

She grins at him. 

“It might work with Garrus, maybe Tali. Chakwas is on board, boredom is getting to her too. The others, well, Wrex is out, he's busy on Tuchanka and honestly I suspect he never really liked my brother much.”

“Definitely didn't, tried to shoot him on Virmire.” 

“Ashley Williams is out, her first loyalty is to the Alliance and now that she's actually starting to gain rank I wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Kaiden Alenko, well, no matter how much he trusted my brother, he doesn't trust me.” 

“He's never going to forgive you for Jace, is he?”

“I don't expect him to, Kaiden puts a lot of stock in loyalty, I betrayed him and now I have to live with the consequences.” 

“Well, Garrus and Tali are hardly a team.”

“I'm hoping my brother's name is enough to get the rest on board. I haven't had a chance to meet them yet but the dossiers I've put together are impressive, and I got the Illusive man to approve.”

“The Illusive man?”

“It's a fucking comic book organization, just wait till you meet Miranda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remedy deals with doubts from her Cerberus companions

“You may share a last name but you are in no way qualified to be in command. You haven't held a single command in your entire career.”

“Yes, I'm well aware of my service record, thank you for reminding me, Miranda. Still, Timmy says I'm in charge so you gotta do what I say.” 

Jacob covers a snort of laughter with a cough and Miranda crosses her arms over her chest. Remi likes Jacob, she would have to remember to get him out of Cerebus when she imploded the whole mess. Miranda on the other hand, she was going to be a problem. Remi was going to have to find a way to secure her loyalty before the end. It wouldn't be easy though, she was very loyal to Cerberus, but she wasn't one to fall blindly into line. 

The shuttle sets down and Remi is the first one off. It's the first time she has seen the aftermath of a Collector attack first hand. The stillness twists her gut. She takes a deep breath. 

“Let's go.”

They stumble upon the quarians, Tali is among them. Remi waits to reveal her identity though. She didn't know Tali that well, and she hadn't been aware of the animosity between the quarians and Cerberus. She wasn't surprised though. It's when they find Veeter that she makes her move. She opens the visor of her helmet, revealing her face. 

“No, Veeter goes with the Quarians. Tali will make sure we get the data we need.”

“Shepard?”

Remi grimaces at the name but she nods. 

“You are working for Cerberus?”

“Yes, I'm working with them. Trying to get to the bottom of this Collector issue.”

“Your brother would not approve.”

“No, but he's not here, and I am.”

Tali stares at her for a moment. “Well, I'm glad you are in charge at least. Thank you.”

“Take care of yourself and him.”

Tali nods, then turns to go. Remi let's her.

“Weren't we supposed to recruit her?” Jacob asks when she is gone. 

“Trust me, I know what I am doing.”

“I highly doubt it.” Miranda states flatly. 

Remi rolls her eyes and flips back down her visor. Think of the end game, she instructs herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remedy spends time on Omega.

Remi can't hold back the tingle of appreciation that ripples over her skin when she steps onto Omega. She really loves this shit hole. Dennis never understood her love for places like this. Of course he didn't have to grow up being compared to a saint of a brother who could do no wrong. Didn't understand that just because she shared his features she was expected to fall into line, to be perfect too. She always fell short though but in the slums she could sink into anonymity and give into her base instincts. Remi wasn't born a saint, and eventually she got tired of pretending she was. 

They pick up the mercenary first. Zaeed isn't all that special, a bit on the older end for mercenaries in fact. That's not why she wants him though. The man had ties to the blue suns and they had ties to the other two big mercenary groups in the Galaxy, the bloodpack and the eclipses. Remi doubted that she could actually exploit the connection, but she could exploit his knowledge of the inner workings of a gang and as the saying goes, knowledge is power. His loyalty is not necessary which was the most important part. As long as she paid him she could point him at a target and he would shoot. That didn't mean that if an opportunity arose she wouldn't exploit it. 

They go after the Salarian next. It always struck her as funny how sometimes the most intelligent people were the easiest to figure out. His curiosity was at war with his guilt over his role in the impending krogan extinction. It would be easy enough to appeal to his curiosity for now, later she would find a way to press his guilt. 

She saves Garrus for last. They are calling him the archangel now, it fits what she knows of the Turian. He is noble at the core, no matter how hard he tries to cover it up. If he guesses how rotten Remi was at her core then she will never secure his loyalty. She is hoping his loyalty to her brother's memory would blind him to her less desirable traits. 

“He wouldn't approve.” He waits until they are alone to breach the topic.

“He never approved of my methods, but my goals are the same, stop the reapers. I had to find someone who was willing to help.”

“He wouldn't have approved of how I have conducted myself the last couple of years. I'm with you because you are in charge. Besides, you need someone to watch your back.”

“Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi meets with Anderson.

They pick up a master thief at the citadel. She is uncomplicated. As long as Remi had nothing of value for her to take she had nothing to fear. 

“Why do I get the sense that you are a fox in the henhouse?” Kasumi asks, after studying Remi for a moment.

“A weasel recognizes a fox when she sees it.”

Kasumi laughs before activating her cloaking device. “I think, perhaps, we may become friends.” Her disembodied voice says as she walks past. 

Remi hates having to do this but she takes a deep breath and let's the door slide open. 

“Remi.” The disappointment in Anderson's voice almost makes her want to break down. This man was the closest thing that she and Dennis had to a father. He had taken them off the streets when they were twelve, gave them structure, protection, love and a home. Remi squared her shoulders. It wasn't the first time she had disappointed him, it wouldn't be the last. 

“Anderson.”

“I suppose you have some explanation for what you are doing. Why you are doing your damnedest to destroy your brother's legacy.”

“I know what I am doing.”

“Do you? I've been able to keep the Alliance from interfering for now. I don't know how much longer I can do that.”

“To bad you pushed forward Dennis's name for the Spectre position. It certainly would come in handy now wouldn't it.”

“You know why I chose him.”

“Yeah, yeah. The good of humanity and all that. It certainly helped that he was better at taking orders.”

Anderson's jaw clenches. 

“I only need a couple more months, then send the Alliance after me. I should be done by then.”

Anderson sighs. “I will try.”

“I've funneled some information on Cerberus to them, that will help keep them at bay. I should go.” she spins, not waiting for a further reply.

“Remi.”

She pauses but doesn't turn around. 

“Try not to cause too much of a mess, and come back in one piece.”

Remi leans against the back of the elevator, replaying her interaction with Anderson in her head. The elevator halts and a quick glance tells her she still has several levels to go till she reaches the docks. The door slides open and Remi pulls herself straight, crossing her arms and pressing her lips into a firm line. The woman on the other side of the opening narrows her eyes but after a moment she steps into the elevator the door slides shut and the elevator resumes its course. 

“Come to see if daddy will help clean up your mess?”

“I can clean up my own messes.”

A tense silence descends upon the elevator.

“I would have helped, you know.” Ashley eventually states. 

“I know, but contrary to popular opinion, I don't actually try to destroy people's lives.”

Ashley lets out a bark of laughter. “It's just collateral damage then?”

Remi grins. 

“Still, you know you just have to ask. I owe Shepard that much.”

Remi nods. The door slides open and she steps out. “Congrats on your promotion by the way.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Kaiden both survived Virmire because I wanted it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi meets her two adopted kids.

They find Jack next. Remi can't help but like the angry girl. Anger was easy to work with. 

“What makes you think I would trust you?”

“You think you're the only one Cerberus has hurt? Don't trust me, I don't give a fuck. But if you think you can destroy Cerberus by striking at the walls from the outside, you're an idiot. You blow it up from the inside.”

“Oh, and I suppose you are going to supply the explosives.”

“When the time is right, I'll personally hand you the detonator.”

Things with Okeer don't go the way she planned. But no worries, she could adapt. She gazes at the krogan floating in the tank. Her mind made up she gives a nod. 

“EDI, wake him up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Nothing risked, nothing gained.”

“Very well then.”

The door opens, the liquid in the tank spilling out. The krogan falls out, to his knees. Remi is taken by surprise by how quickly he recovers, good ol’ krogan resilience. The krogan picks her up and pins her against a stack of crates. 

“Who am I?” 

“Who do you want to be?”

The krogan thinks for a bit. “What is my purpose?”

“Whatever you want it to be?”

Again he searches his mind.

“I want to kill, perhaps I will start with you.”

“If you start with me, you'll end with me.”

The krogan can feel the press of a gun against his gut. He chuckles. 

“Work with me and I'll find you plenty of things to kill.”

He releases her suddenly and somehow Remi manages to stay on her feet.

“Very well, but if I get bored, I might just try you again.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“You can call me Grunt.”

“Pleasure to meet you Grunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know Jack is a romance option for male Shepard but she always struck me as a bit of a lost child and like someone my Shepard's would adopt.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi explains her past with Kaiden to Garrus

“Remi.” 

Kaiden does nothing to hide his distaste for her from his voice. Garrus gives a surprised glance to Remi and she shrugs in response. She had forgotten that he didn't know of her past with Kaiden. She would have to explain later. Right now she had to deal with the glaring biotic in front of her. 

“Kaiden, it's been a while. You never call or write.”

Kaiden huffs, “Still using humor to deflect I see.”

“Yeah, well you've still got that stick up your ass.”

“I would have thought, after all that happened, after what your brother did, you would try and clean up your act, live up to your name.” 

“Well you know how much I love to disappoint you.”

“I'm not disappointed in you. I'm disappointed in myself for still believing you could be better.” 

With those parting words he turns away and Remi is left with nothing to say in response. 

“Okay, care to explain why one of the nicest guys I know in the Galaxy seems to hate you.” Garrus queries as he enters her quarters handing her a bottle of swirling blue liquid.

Remi sighs and accepts the drink.

“How much did Dennis tell you about me, about our past?”

Garrus sits on the couch. “Let's see, you were orphaned at a young age, ended up running with a gang by the age of 8. Anderson found you and adopted you when you guys were 12. You both ended up in the Alliance at 18. Shepard excelled, you didn't. You ended up on Akuze, sole survivor of your unit. Shepard always said that the trauma held you back. He got into N7 training, you didn't. He said he was always surprised you didn't opt out. That he felt like you were only staying in because of him and I guess he was right, you opted out right after the memorial service didn't you?”

“You see, that's the problem with Dennis. He was always so goddamn noble that of course he would blame himself for my supposed failures. You see the thing was that everyone was forever trying to get me to fit in the mold that was cast for Dennis. They always forgot that I was in fact my own person. I did get into N7 training, I just got opted into another route. You see, I wasn't born to be a fucking hero like Dennis was, I was born to survive. I was the one who kept us alive when we were in the gang. Then Anderson swooped in and saved us and all of a sudden, all those skills I had built were useless. Like an idiot I tried to be like Dennis, but I don't have it in me, so I failed and I failed again. It was Admiral Hackett who first saw the potential in me, except he was just a major back then, conducting the briefing after I had survived Akuze. He is the one who recommended me to the dark ops program. Not everything the military does requires a big gun and a show of force, sometimes a knife and a few cuts here and there are more effective. I was really good at it too but sometimes I forgot to separate my personal life from my professional one. That's what happened with Kaiden. 

I got assigned to try and ferret out a couple of corrupt officers on the station. Kaiden happened to be stationed there, we got friendly. The thing was, one of the officers had it in for Kaiden, really didn't like biotics for some reason. He found out I was seeing him and so he tried to seduce me, and I let him. I didn't even realize I had fallen for Kaiden till the moment he walked in on us. I never felt like a bigger piece of shit. So, that's why he hates me. What's funny is that he didn't even know I was Dennis's sister. I was going by a different name for the mission and my hair was dyed. He didn't find out until the memorial service when they presented me with the medal.” 

Garrus tips back his drink. “Thank you for telling me. For what it's worth, I like you.”

Remi smiles “it's worth more than you think.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi confronts Liara

Ilium takes longer than she would like. The assassin joins looking for absolution and the justicar, well Remi is not sure why she joins but she half suspects it is to make sure she doesn't step out of line. 

She finds a weakness in Miranda, an unexpected one, but one she doesn't hesitate to exploit. Besides it feels nice to have someone smile at her without it feeling like they are trying to get something from her. 

The hardest part of Ilium is Liara. When she walks into her office she half expects to find herself thrown back out. Her ribs still ached with the memory of their last encounter. But Liara merely glances up at her briefly, mouth pressed into a tight line. 

“I'm going after the Shadow broker, and you are going to help. It is the least you can do.” 

Of course Remi agrees, after all, it is the least she can do. Later, when the former shadow broker lays dead on the ground, Liara hesitates.

“You aren't going to try and stop me?”

Remi shrugs, “why would I, the world would be better off with you pulling the strings than whatever that was.”

“You stopped me before.”

“You were acting out of grief, it was wrong, but I don't blame you. Look, I know I'm not your favorite person but Dennis loved you and if he was willing to trust you, I am willing to trust his judgement.”

“Did you know?”

“I thought maybe, it was a hope really.” 

“He'd want her to know you.”

“When you're ready, Liara. Just maybe wait till this mess is done.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi finds a family.

Tali asks to join them and it comes as a surprise really. 

“Shepard talked about you all the time. I am curious to get to know you.”

Legion is a surprise as well, but how hard can it be to work with a robot

Somewhere between blowing up Jack's former prison and hunting a thresher maw Remi stops looking at the members of her crew as assets and starts seeing them as friends. And it's a whole new world for her, having friends, having people trust her, and want to be around her. Not because she is Dennis's sister, or because they can get something from her but because, for whatever reason, they like her. It lends a sense of gravity to what they must do. For once Remi isn't just fighting for some lofty idea, or to live up to the legacy Dennis left behind. She's fighting for the people who stand behind her, the people who chose to be there when she gave them the option to leave. 

It's not even a full day after they return from the Omega relay when Hackett calls. 

“Remedy, I hear your last mission was a success.”

“Yes sir.”

“I hate to call upon you so soon.”

“Just tell me the mission.”

A missing scientist leads to an asteroid which leads to the destruction of mass relay. Which leads to a small room that she's not allowed to leave without an escort. 

“Just take care of my crew, when this goes south, make sure they are okay.”

It was all she had asked of Hackett in return. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers have come and Remi is forced to work with Kaiden

“It doesn't really surprise me, to be honest. Remi doesn't mind destroying things as long as she gets what she wants.”

Ashley shakes her head. “You're still hung up on her, aren't you? It's been five years, get over it. She's not that bad.”

“You don't know her like I do.”

“I don't think you know her like you think you do, people change, Kaiden. Sometimes you gotta let them.”

Remi hesitates turning to Anderson. “You're staying aren't you?”

He nods. She gulps then before she can second guess herself she gives him a quick hug. “Don't die old man.”

“Try not to blow up too much stuff.”

She steps onto the Normandy. “No promises.”

She stands and watches as the Normandy ascends, till the bay door hides the destruction of earth from her. She sighs, rolls her shoulders and turns.

“Get Hackett on the line if you can.” 

“Hold on a minute, you can't just stroll in here and start ordering people around. You aren't Alliance any longer, and last time I checked you were a war criminal.”

“Kaiden.” Ashley's stern rebuke pauses his tirade as Remi ignores him and crosses to the communication console. 

“He's on the line.”

Hackett's staticky image forms on the screen. “Remedy, I am glad to see you made it out. Anderson?”

“He elected to stay behind, sir.”

“Of course he did. Well, let's get down to business. Remedy Shepard, I hereby reinstate your former rank of Rear Admiral Lower Half for the Alliance Navy and give you command of the Normandy SR2. In addition, the council has elected to publicly acknowledge your Spectre status. I am sure you are well aware of what you need to do but before you head to the citadel I need you to stop by Mars…”

Hackett continues to give Remi orders. 

“Did you know she was a Spectre, or a Rear Admiral for that matter?” Kaiden whispers to Ashley. 

“No.”

“Hmmm.”

Remi is able to ignore Kaiden's remarks about her ties to Cerberus. Afterall, he doesn't know the full extent of what she did, no one really does. At this point she is not sure how to tell them. Mordin knew the most, Garrus knew quite a bit, but Mordin would let her parse out sections of her secrets only to nod and point out the logic of her choices despite the sometimes horrendous outcomes. Just a nod and “it had to be done, regrettable but had to be done.” Garrus could be harsh at times, his judgements more along moral lines. The ends didn't always justify the means, her brother had taught him that and he had taken it to heart. But to explain it to Kaiden, to try to get him to understand, that felt impossible. He was determined to see her in a negative light and she didn't have the energy to make him see different. In the end it is Ashley who scolds him. 

“Leave her be, Kaiden. Hackett put her in charge for a reason.”

“As much as I hate to say it, I am glad you are here.”

“I am glad to see you are safe. Loana?” 

“She is safe as well.”

“Do you know what Cerberus is after?”

“Blue prints, for a weapon the Prometheans were building.”

Remi nods. “They are going to be a problem.”

Liara nods, “Yes.”

“Am I the only one who is lost or are you all understanding what is going on.” James states.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot that I'm no longer working Dark ops. James, this is Liara, former crew member of the Normandy SR-1 and current shadow broker. You know Kaiden and Ashley of course. Liara has just confirmed a suspicion I had about Cerberus when I started working with them. The Illusive Man, their leader, he's indoctrinated, which means he's under the influence of the Reapers, which means they will be working against us.”

“Right, same shit different day.” Ashley replies.

“Pretty much. James, go back to the shuttle and get ready to go on my command. Liara, you are with me.” She turns to Ashley and Kaiden. “With me or with James, your choice.”

“I'll go with James.” Ashley pipes up and the pair of them turn to go. 

“I guess I am with you then.”

Remi nods. 

“Fuck.” It's the last thing that goes through his mind, he's going to die and it is the only thing he can conceptualize.

Except he doesn't, die that is. Instead there is a crack of electricity and a shower of sparks. 

“Fuck” Remi says and with considerable effort she pushes the Android off of her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” James asks. 

“Shit! Goddamn that hurts. Pick that thing up will you. Maybe EDI can pull some information from it.” She glances down at Kaiden. “You okay?” 

He can only nod. 

“Remi, I need to examine that burn, come on.”

“Right.” She walks over to Liara who begins to gently prod the burn left by the electricity that burned through her armor.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Ashley walks over to Kaiden and offers him a hand up.

“She just stepped in front of me.”

“Of course she did. It's what Shepards do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that the appropriate rank for Remi, who knows. I basically just wanted her to outrank everyone on the Normandy. I also didn't include her secret appointment to the Spectres anywhere but it's something that happened in the two years between her brother's death and her starting her work with Cerberus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More between Kaiden and Remi

“I would be careful with whatever Udina offers you. I don't trust him.”

“Just because you are always looking to use people for your own ends doesn't mean everyone else is.”

Remi blinks at Kaiden. Her frustration with him is at a breaking point. She's tired of paying for something she did ages ago. 

“If you think Udina is any different from me your fucking delusional. He's worse and if you don't watch out he will twist you to fit his own agenda.”

“Is this a bad time.” The Turian councilor enters the office. 

“No, councilor. Go ahead.” 

“I think you should go with her to Pavlaven. I think you should talk to her and work out whatever the fuck happened between you.”

“Ash, stop pushing. Some things can't be fixed.”

“True, but it doesn't hurt to try.”

Kaiden spends the entire trip to Pavlaven avoiding Remi but she doesn't seem to mind. Still, he watches her and he begins to realize that the woman he knew and the woman her brother thought he knew, well they didn't exist. He begins to realize how deliberate her actions are, how carefully formed her persona is. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He wonders if there is even a real version of her but he begins to get glimpses of her as she interacts with her crew. Her calm support of James, her sympathetic inquiries to Steve. Her cautious acceptance of Liara, the way she teases Joker. They all form a different picture of Remi than the one he has held in his mind of a manipulative duplicitous bitch. 

Remi launches herself at Garrus who catches her into an embrace. 

“I'm glad you are alright. I was worried.” She whispers. 

Garrus chuckles, “The collectors couldn't take me out, you thought I would let the Reapers take me out. Don't be a silly little sister.”

Wrex sweeps Remi into an embrace. “Oh, I am glad to see you little one.” 

“Speaking of little ones. Where is my son?”

“Oh, off destroying things, like mother, like son.”

“Mom.”

The young woman launches herself into Remi, nearly knocking her over. 

“Ah, Jack. How's my favorite killer?”

“Good, really good.”

“We need to talk.”

Remi wants to scream but she swallows the urge, trying not to jump to conclusions. Maybe Kaiden wasn't here to question her loyalty or motives. It's just, well she needs some time to herself. Time to mourn in privacy. 

“Okay, what's up?”

“How long have you been working Dark ops?”

She pauses, doing the math in her head. “8 years, since just after Akuze.” 

“So, on Arcturus, were you on a mission?”

“Yes.”

“Was I part of that mission?”

“If you are asking if I set out to seduce you for my mission, then no. Our relationship wasn't planned. I did end up using our relationship to get to my goal though.”

“Lt. Melvin?”

Remi nods.

Kaiden sighs, raking his fingers through his hair.

“I don't know which version of you is the real you. I know or I thought I knew who you were and your brother always thought you were a victim of circumstance. But, you're something different for everyone else, a sister to Garrus, a mother to Jack and Grunt. A friend to Steve and James. I don't know what to think anymore.”

“Why do you even care? We don't have to understand each other to work together. We haven't had any problems, you get on with the rest of the crew. We don't have to be friends or anything really.” 

Kaiden pauses. “I don't like thinking I misjudged you, I think.”

“I don't think that's it, but like I said, it doesn't really matter does it?”

He stares at her, trying to understand. Does it matter? Why? She looks tired, sad, she holds his gaze for a moment then looks down. She holds a seashell in her hand, she's watching her thumb trace over the ridges. She's not expecting a reply, but she's not asking him to leave. Absentmindedly she reaches up and presses against her eyebrow, that point where she gets the tick when she is tired. 

“I still love you.” He says the words as he realizes them. 

She freezes and Kaiden remembers what it was like to touch her. What it was like to move with her, within her, what it was like to taste her. 

“I'm sorry.”

He's not sure what he was expecting but an apology wasn't it. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reconciliation between Remi and Kaiden

Kaiden pushes the button and the door slides shut behind them, shutting out the noise of the party, leaving the two of them alone. She watches him, backing away till her legs hit the bed and she sits. For each step back she takes he takes a step forward, towards her. He leans forward, and she bends back. He places his hands on either side of her. They are close, but not touching. Not yet. 

“You're sober?”

Her breath is free from the smell of alcohol as she lets out a huff of air. 

“I don't like to make mistakes.”

“No, you don't make mistakes do you, just calculated risks.”

She hums her response, her eyes drift down to his lips. 

“Would it be a mistake?”

“It might be.”

He moves so one hand rests on her hip.

“Would it be worth the risk?”

She leans forward, her lips brushing against his. 

"Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this just kind of ends but I petered out on the fic. Maybe someday I will write a follow up.


End file.
